The present invention relates to building wall and roof constructions and, more particularly, to a vented, exterior building wall and/or roof having a free-circulating air space adjacent an outer sheathing layer, as well as other features.
One of the principal objects of the invention to provide an exterior building wall or roof construction including means which permit air to circulate from the lower to the upper part of a space provided to circulate from the lower to the upper part of a space provided between an outer sheathing layer and underlying structure while effectively preventing entry of insects or other foreign materials into such space.
Another object is to provide an exterior wall structure having a space for circulation of air between layers of the wall which may be selectively opened or closed off.
A further object is to provide a vented exterior building wall including a stud wall which enhances the insulating qualities between the outside and inside of the wall.
Still another object is to provide an exterior building wall or roof which is vented for air circulation in a manner permitting efficiently utilization of solar heat.
A still further object is to provide a vented roof structure which may advantageously be employed in conjunction with an interior, cathedral-type ceiling.
Another aspect of the invention is concerned with an angle bracket or plate for use in cutting and constructing roof rafter members and which advantageously may be employed with the roof structures of the invention.
In a more general sense, the object of the invention is to provide a building wall and/or roof construction which is ventilated for energy efficiency, and may include other features which promote ease and economy of handling and construction, added insulating qualities, and others.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.